Protection
by edit-your-life
Summary: Ollie and Jack have been protected by an unknown force ever since they were little, but they never knew it. Now they face a danger and the force that has been protecting them all this time.
1. Chapter 1

I expected a dark and gloomy day filled with rain, but instead it was bright and sunny. I would never expect that the day I leave everything behind would look like such a pleasant day. I felt like I was in a movie, staring out the car window, my music blaring from my headphones as we drove to our new home.

"Smile Ollie, we are moving to California, not Hell." My brother teased lightly punching my shoulder

"Mine as well be." I sighed

Jack and I are pretty close, he's always has been there for me, and I've been there for him. We are twins, but not identical so no one really knows it and we are okay with that.

"Come on, we'll stick together, just like usual." Jack smiled poking my cheek and I did the same thing to him

"This is going to be weird. At least we've got a few weeks before school starts to figure out the town." Jack offered hoping that would cheer me up a bit

"Very true." I admitted sighing returning to watching the scenery speed by. I watched the beaches turn to woods, and then cliffs, and finally back to beaches. "It's so pretty…"I whispered to myself thinking about the sketchbook that was hidden in my luggage.

"Yeah it is." My dad smiled in the rear-view mirror, "Here we are you guys." He said stopping at the front of a decently large house.

"Wow." Jack said, "I swear to God if there is some creepy legend that goes with this house I am getting back into that car and driving away."

"I'm coming with you." I laughed grabbing two of my luggage bags and walking to the front of the house waiting for either my mom or dad to unlock the house

"Welcome to our new home." My mom said unlocking the door and pushing it open to reveal the inside of our home

"Wow…" I sighed walking inside smiling to myself. I didn't know what to expect walking in, but I was in awe, it was an older home, but still looked beautiful.

"Race you to get the best room!" Jack yelled running up the stair and I quickly dropped my bags and chased after him, "I call this one." He said smirking at me

"Whatever." I laughed pulling the door open to the room across from Jack's.

I never knew how much I wanted french doors for windows until I walked into that bedroom. The room was beautiful and open. There was a large wooden chandelier that looked like deer antlers, the walls were painted white and they were completely bare, but not an intimidating bare, a bare that would spark imagination.

"Let's explore." Jack said pulling me back from my world of imagination

"Really Jack?" I asked, "We aren't ten anymore." I scoffed trying to bury the excitement of an adventure

"Sooo?" He laughed, "Let's go. We are surrounded by the woods, let's go find something cool!" He continued as he ran out of my room

"Of course." I laughed grabbing the jacket I threw on the bed and ran after him, "GOING EXPLORING!" I yelled running out of the house following after him out of the house and through the forest

I ran through the trees, pushing the branches away from me as I ran. I had no idea where my brother was, and more importantly, where I was. I kept running until I reached a small, slow moving river. "Wow...this place just gets better and better." I sighed looking around. I felt like I was in a fairy tale of some sort.

"So, this is what she looks like." A dark voice whispered and I quickly spun around but there was nothing there

"Doesn't seem like much." Another voice scoffed, but this time I saw someone standing in front of me. He wore a dark clothes, and had strange tribal-like tattoos all over his body, "Would you like this to be easy or hard?" He asked me walking towards me and through his cloak I saw what looked to be a large sword. "You'll die either way." He shrugged

I stood there unable to move as the man moved closer and closer to me. I wanted to run and find Jack, but I didn't know where he was and my legs wouldn't move.

"Easy it is then." He laughed pulling out the sword and bringing it to my face as it turned from a sword to an ornate dagger. "How does it feel to know you are about to die?" He asked my running the cold blade against my neck

"No." I whispered and I took off running.

"GET HER!" A third voice roared as I ran further and further away from the two men, but I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. I didn't turn to look behind me, too scared that I would see them chasing after me.

"Shit!" I cried as I tripped over a root of some sort and when I looked up I saw another man, "AH!" I screamed pushing myself away from him

"Shut up!" He groaned walking over to me, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said reaching his hand out, and I saw more tribal tattoos like the ones the other men had

"How can i trust you?" I asked not taking his hand

"Because, I'm saving your life." He replied his hand still in front of me

"From what?" I asked taking his hand allowing him to pull me up in to his arms

"Demons." He stated simply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Demons?" I asked not believing him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Then what do you think attacked you?" He asked me sounding bored, as if he said this a thousand times

"I don't know! Some muggers or criminals?" I asked

"Well, I guess you could consider them criminals. But I assure, they are not human." He replied

"Are you" a demon?" I asked in a whisper scared for the answer

"No." He replied shortly walking away from me

"Wait!" I yelled walking after him, "How do I get home?" I asked sheepishly

"Incompetent…" the guy groaned, "Follow me." Then he walked away in silence. Part of me wanted to start running again, but I knew if I did that I would get lost again, or even worse, I would see those...demons, as he calls them, again.

"So, what are you?" I asked

"You ask to many questions." He sighed

"Who are?" I asked narrowing my eyes, "I'll keep asking questions until I get answers."

"Ugh. Fine." He sighed turning to face me, "My name is Allistor, I am a member of the Mercer Coven, we fight demons like the ones that attacked you and higher class demons." Allistor explained

"Oh." I replied, "My name is Ollie." I replied

"I know who you are." Allistor muttered

"How?" I asked confused

"I've been assigned to protect you."

"From those demons?" I asked hoping that this would be over quickly

"No, something much worse." Allistor replied walking closer to me, "Think of the worst monster you could possibly imagine, now multiply that by a hundred and you have what's after you."

"W-why?" I whispered terrified

"You have something he wants." Allistor shrugged, "Even though I really, really don't want to have to protect some stupid human, especially some girl who obviously can't protect herself from low class demons, I'm stuck with you." He groaned

"I can protect myself! Just, not from those things…" I trailed off

"Yeah, sure whatever kid." He scoffed

We walked the rest of the way in silence, but my head was swimming with questions. I wanted to ask all of them, but I was scared of Allistor. He obviously didn't like me, but I wanted to know why he of all people was assigned to me.

"Are you human?" I accidentally asked

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He asked not turning around

"Yes." I replied trying to sound confident in my answer

"No." he said turning around. He looked different, his eyes completely black and there were tribal tattoos coming onto his face from his neck, and all over his body. His face scared me even more than before, but intrigued at the same time

"Holy shit…." I mumbled wanting to run even more than before

"Allistor!" Another voice yelled, but this time it was a girl, "Reall?" She asked walking over

to us

"She asked." Allistor replied as if he did nothing wrong

"Sorry, Allistor is a bit of an ass. My name is Cara." The girl smiled

"H-hi." I mumbled still in shock because of Allistor appearance

"Allistor...stop." Cara said, but it sounded like an order, and Allistor's face went back to

normal, but you could still see the tattoos, they had just faded

"Jeez." Allistor said visibly annoyed with Cara

"Are you in the Mercer Coven too?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied walking next to me

"Do your eyes….turn black too?" I asked scared

"Yeah." She laughed, "All of ours do."

"Why?" I asked

"Would you stop with the question?" Allistor asked me

"Our eyes represent a select power that we have. They turn black because we can take shadows and form them to our will." Cara explained to me

"Oh, okay." I sighed pretending that I understood, even though I understood absolutely nothing.

I continued to follow Cara and Allistor in silence, still having so many questions but not wanting to ask any of them. I was scared of Cara and Allistor, almost as much as I was scared of those monsters, or demons. When we finally got to my house, I didn't know what to do when I got there. I was stepping into another world going back to my home, a normal, safe world where demons and Mercer Covens didn't exist.

"You should be safe within your house, we put protective Glyphs around the house so demons can't get in your house." Cara said smiling, "This is my phone number, and the one underneath is Allistors. Text me whenever you want to, but only text Allistor when you need help." Cara explained handing me a card with two name and numbers scrawled on it.

"T-thanks." I smiled walking into my house, "Will I see you guys again?" I asked

"Hopefully not. If you do, that means you're still in a lot of danger." Allistor replied and I turned around and walked into my house quietly and competely of unsure with myself.

"Ollie, who are they?" Jack asked

"Uh, friends of mine. Just met them." I replied brushing off the idea of the demons and Mercer.

"Good to know you are making friends." Jack laughed nudging me lightly

"Y-yeah…" I laughed nervously walking into the house


End file.
